diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 3
(Donnerstag, 19.08.2010) Rakel machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Freundin und fing damit am Fuße des Turmes im Magierviertel an. Höflich begrüßte sie Erzmagier Malin und fragte ihn nach Estrid. Er lobte sie als herausragende Novizin, aber wo sie gerade zu finden sei, wusste er auch nicht. So ging Rakel zum Schulgebäude. Unterwegs traf sie Berath, der sie fast über den Haufen ritt. Rerath berichtete, er habe Estrid zuletzt im Park gesehen. Rakel fragte nach, es war etwa 20 Minuten her. Aber der Park war zu Fuß wirklich weit weg. Leise seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg dahin. Wer weiß, wohin Estrid dann entschwunden sein würde. Aber als Rakel eine knappe halbe Stunde später im Park angelangte und nach Estrid rief, antwortete diese ihr tatsächlich. Rakel fand sie auf einer Bank sitzend vor und trug nach der Begrüßung ihr Anliegen vor. Estrid riet davon ab, konnte ihr aber anderweitig helfen und sie beruhigen. ---- Nachdenklich kehrte Rakel zurück zum Schulgebäude, nicht ohne unterwegs eifrig Werbung für das offene Training am morgigen Abend zu machen. Dort angekommen, fand sie die Räume leer vor. Zögerlich näherte sie sich dem Regal mit den sonstigen Büchern, schaute sich noch einmal um, und zog dann den großen, schweren, kostbar eingeschlagen und reich bebilderten Band heraus, den sie gestern so schnell beiseite gelegt hatte. Sie lehnte das Buch gegen das Regal und blätterte darin. Verlegen, aber auch irgendwie fasziniert betrachtete sie die Abbildungen. "Hallo, Rakel." begrüßte James sie vom Fuß der Treppe aus. Sie hatte ihn nicht gehört. Rakel gab einen Laut des Erschreckens von sich und ließ das Buch fallen. Bevor das kostbare Werk aber auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte, hatte sie sich blitzschnell gebückt und es aufgefangen. Etwas hastig verstaute sie es im Regal an seinem Platz und trat James mit leichter Röte im Gesicht entgegen. Er entschuldigte sich, dass er sie erschreckt habe, betrachtete sie und fragte, ob Rakel etwas getrunken hätte. Rakel berichtete von Wasser, Tee und etwas Saft. Sie wusste wohl, was er meinte, aber sie war immer noch völlig perplex. James meinte, er frage wegen ihrer Röte, und Rakel wurde noch röter. James fand, das gehörte zu Rakel und sie solle ansich nicht dafür schämen. Im Laufe des Gesprächs kamen sie leider wieder auf das leidige Buch zurück, und Rakel konnte das Thema geschickt umgehen, indem sie nach dem Kellerausbau fragte, welcher fertig und nun mit Umkleidekabine und verschließbarem Waschraum mit Zugang zum Brunnenwasser versehen war, wurde dann allerdings von einem heftigen Schuldgefühl überrascht. James konnte mit dieser sich so seltsam verhaltenden Rakel wohl nicht so recht etwas anfangen, und sagte ihr, sie wäre heute merkwürdig. Rakel, im Bemühen den Kontakt wieder herzustellen, erklärte dann die ganze Situation, in welches Buch sie geschaut habe und dass sie sich schämen würde. James bezog das allerdings allein auf das Buch. Das stimmte ja auch, sie hatte sich geschämt, da rein zu schauen und auch noch dabei überrascht zu werden, aber viel mehr hatte sie sich dafür geschämt, mit James Spielchen zu spielen, ihn abzulenken und irgendwie "falsch" zu behandeln. James meinte, es wäre ja nicht schlimm, solange dem Buch nichts passiert sei. Also versuchte sie ihm den anderen Aspekt auch zu erklären, aber irgendwie konnte sie wohl ihre Gefühle und Gedankengänge nicht so recht in Worte fassen und stimmte ihm letztlich zu, dass sie heute wohl merkwürdig wäre. Rakel erzählte auch, dass sie in den Belangen des offenen Redens über diese zweisamen Dinge Probleme hätte. Sie erzählte von ihrer Erziehung im Waisenhaus, der Warnung vor Männern und all diesen Dingen. Richtig erklärt habe ihr nie jemand, was da in ihrem Körper vorgehe und warum sie sich plötzlich für Jungs interessierte, die vorher doch eigentlich eher unwichtig gewesen waren, oder jedenfalls nichts besonderes. Am Ende hatte sie bei einem ihrer Besuche im Nordhaintal ausgerechnet eine alte Schwester des dortigen Konvents beiseite genommen und ihr in einem sehr leise geführten, hochpeinlichem Gespräch erklärt, was in ihr vorgeht, und wie kleine Menschen entstehen. James sagte Rakel, sie wäre erwachsen und könne die Dinge ruhig beim Namen nennen. Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf, eine Unterrichtsstunde durchzuführen. Rakel ging in den Keller hinunter und weihte die kleine Umkleidekammer ein. Dann begann sie das Training mit einem Lauf durch die Altstadt, natürlich mit Eisengewichten, um dann auf dem "Teppich der Qual", wie Meister Branwick ihn genannt hatte, Platz zu nehmen. Sie kannte nun die Übungen, bei den ersten kniete ihr Meister wieder auf ihren Füßen, die Kniebeugen führte sie artig mit Gewichten durch und die Liegestützen schließlich absolvierte sie diesmal auch ohne größere Fehler. Sie war reichlich geschafft, aber ein Fortschritt war spürbar. Ihr Meister schickte sie ans Treppengeländer für die drei Dehnübungen. Im Anschluss zeigte er ihr eine weitere, kleine Übung zum Dehnen, aber eine, die, die sie lockern und entspannen würde. Rakel sollte sich auf den Teppich setzen, die Beine anziehen und dann einen Oberschenkel von rechts und links mit den Handflächen fassen und die Muskeln hin und her schaukeln. Rakel tat wie ihr geheißen, schaukelte mal näher am Knie, mal näher am Rumpf, und wechselte schließlich das Bein. Zum Abschluss lief sie noch eine Runde durch die Altstadt, natürlich wieder mit Gewichten. Als Rakel erschöpft, schwer atmend und ziemlich ausgepumpt zurück in die Schule kam, fand sie Estrid bei James vor. Rakel ging in den Keller, entkleidete und wusch sich, auch die Haare, die sie danach kräftig auswrang und mit ihrer Bürste ziemlich lange immer wieder kämmte. Schließlich kleidete sie sich an, fasste die nassen Haare mit dem Lederband hinter ihrem Nacken zusammen und tupfte sich ein wenig der Lösung von Friedensblumenblättern hinter die Ohren. So kam sie die Treppe hinauf, sauber, das schicke, neue, rote Hemd von Estrid zu ihrer schwarzen Hose tragend und schwach duftend. Estrid und James hatte sie die ganze Zeit leise miteinander reden hören, verstanden hatte sie nicht, worum es ging, aber ihre Stimmen hatten mal einvernehmlich, mal neckend und streitend geklungen. Wie immer also. Die beiden stritten sich immer noch, und als Estrid nach einer höchsten Beleidigung suchend James einen Welpen nannte, meinte sie nur "Und das aus deinem Munde." und grinste. James lachte und meinte "Meine Schülerin rächt mich.". Estrid machte sich an Rakels Haaren zu schaffen, diese, etwas besorgt, ob ihre Freundin ihr die Einmischung übel nehmen würde, ließ si gewähren. Während Rakel von einem Aushang von Zaubertopf erzählte, den sie in der Stadt gesehen hatte, zauberte Estrid irgendwas, und Rakels Haare waren plötzlich trocken. Und seidig, wie Estrid anmerkte. James mochte mit der Zauberei nichts zu tun haben, und so entschieden sie sich gegen den Zaubertopf. Estrid und James lieferten sich noch eine ganze Weile Wortgefechte. Rakel war etwas ungemütlich dabei. Irgendwann fragte sie die beiden, warum sie eigentlich kein Paar wären. Was sich necke, das liebe sich ja schließlich. Neben kleinen Spitzen kam schließlich heraus, das ihr Verhältnis zu geschwisterlich wäre, und dass sie sich natürlich lieben würden, auf familiäre Weise, aber das an eine Beziehung nicht zu denken sei. Rakel fragte auch, warum Estrid nicht bei ihrem Vater, sondern bei Nica und James gelebt hatte. Der Meistermagus war gar nicht ihr wirklicher Vater, er hatte sie adoptiert bei Beginn ihrer Ausbildung. Früher hatte Estrid den Nachnamen Fuhrmann gehabt, dann aber den Namen ihres Adoptivvaters, Snider, angenommen. Rakel grübelte eine Weile über Adoptionen zu Beginn einer Ausbildung und Nachnamen nach. Und fragte Estrid, wie alt sie da gewesen sei. 16. Nunja, vermutlich war Rakel inzwischen mit 19 zu alt, um adoptiert zu werden. Bei einer der typischen estridischen Direktheiten starrte Rakel sie an. Auf Nachfrage meinte sie, sie versuche zu lernen. Sie wolle die Dinge beim Namen nennen können, das wäre nur nicht so einfach. Und so unbekümmert und direkt wie Estrid würde sie das wohl nie können, dachte sich Rakel. Musste sie ja aber auch nicht. Estrid verschwand, sie musste etwas abholen, und James und Rakel blieben allein zurück. Rakel erfuhr, dass Estrid ein Jahr jünger war als sie, warum fand sie James nur zu alt? Vermutlich eine ihrer Scherze. Sie brachen zusammen auf, um irgendwo den Abend zu verbringen, den Rakel James schuldete, weil sie den ersten bezahlt hatte. Und so gingen sie zusammen durch die Straßen. Rakel war unwohl zumute. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würde James vielleicht langweilen. Vielleicht würden sie nur zusammen ausgehen, weil Estrid offensichtlich alles daran setzte, die beiden zusammen zu bringen. Es fiel ihr schwer, ein munteres Gespräch am Leben zu erhalten, und so gingen sie bald schweigsam durch die Stadt. Rakel sollte die Lokalität wählen, dabei kannte sie sich doch nicht aus bei den Tavernen und besseren Etablissements. So ging sie mehr der Nase nach, als von einem Plan geleitet, durch die Straßen und an den Kanälen entlang. Plötzlich sah sie Frau Anastina und Herrn Porz - ihre mechanische Kröte - auf der Brücke sitzen. Sie begrüßte Anastina und fragte sie nach einem passenden Ort. Anastina war nicht sehr bewandert, aber empfahl ihnen den blauen Eremiten, weil man da mit Glück auch draußen einen Platz bekam. So wanderten sie, nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, den Weg zum Magierturm durch verwinkelte Gassen mit alten, interessanten Geschäften darin hinauf. Die Terrasse sah leer aus. So setzten sie sich. Das Gespräch verlief weiter etwas schleppend, Rakel fragte sich immer mehr, was sie sagen solle, und fühlte sich immer mehr unter Druck, das zu tun, was Estrid gefallen würde. Dabei wusste sie gar nicht, ob sie das wirklich wollte. War sie ein wenig verliebt? War es der Umschwung in ihrem Leben, die Dankbarkeit der Schule und ihren Leitern gegenüber? Oder war es mehr? Wollte sie überhaupt mehr? Oder wollte sie nur eine brave Rakel sein, wie früher im Waisenhaus? Damit die Frau Anna sie anlächelte, die Rakel so liebte und die wegen der vielen Kinder viel zu wenig Zeit für sie hatte. Es kam und kam keine Bedienung, aber dafür tauchte eine Estrid auf. Rakel war erleichtert. Wenn sie da wäre, würde die Runde bestimmt lustig. Und Rakel wäre ihrer Pflicht die sie empfand und ihrem Gegrübel darüber enthoben. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht gern mit James zusammen war. Im Gegenteil. Aber sie wünschte sich die Unbefangenheit zurück, die sie vor einer halben Woche noch gehabt hatte. Als Estrid irgendwie unnötig am Briefkasten etwas nachsah und dann verschwinden wollte, beide sie baten zu bleiben, und sich mit einem "Ach ne ne. Ich muss...ähm...hmmmmm..... weeeeeg....?" davon machen wollte, riss Rakel der Geduldsfaden. "Du kannst uns eh nicht mit Macht verkuppeln." sagte sie, und grinste Estrid an, um die Schärfe zu nehmen. Sie könne also genausogut bleiben. Die beiden anderen fielen aus beiden Wolken. Estrid vermutlich gespielt, James vermutlich wirklich, sein "verkuppeln? VERKUPPELN? VER- KUPPELN?" klang aufrichtig aufgebracht. Estrid entdeckte plötzlich ihren Vater und lief fort, ihm hinterher. Während Estrid abgelenkt war, fragte James, wie Rakel darauf käme. "Na sie preist mich dir gegenüber dauernd wie ein Bauer sein Mastschwein auf dem Markt." meinte sie. James sagte: "Ja... und? Sie mag dich.". Rakel grinste und gab zu, dass sie ihr vielleicht unrecht getan haben könnte. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? "Das kommt dabei raus, wenn man die Dinge beim Namen nennt." meinte sie zerknirscht. "Nein.. dann wäre sie nicht fortgelaufen." erwiderte James. Rakel war etwas erleichtert. Irgendwie war die Anspannung verschwunden. Rakel fand es interessant, dass Estrid in so einem Fall fort lief, und James meinte, sie hätte gewiss zurecht Ärger erwartet. James schien immer noch aufgebracht "Mich verkuppeln...". Rakel grinste und er fragte sie, ob sie denn nichts dazu zu sagen habe. Rakel antwortete "Ich finde es etwas lästig, dass sie künstlich versucht, uns zwei alleine zu lassen, statt sich dazu zu gesellen. Ich meine, nicht dass ich was dagegen hätte mit dir allein zu sein, aber ich fühl' mich ungern so .. unter Druck dabei.". Just in dem Moment war Estrid mit ihrem Vater hinzugetreten, und hatte alles gehört, was Rakel gesagt hatte und sie wurde prompt Rot. Rakel natürlich. Estrid sagte "Gar nicht künstlich du Doofnase!" und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Rakel sparte sich die adäquate Antwort, die wohl in einem ebenso wohlerzogenen "Wohohl!" bestanden hätte. Als James sich wirklich wütend aussehend Estrid zuwandte, stellte diese ihm ihren Vater vor. Naja so halb, das würde sie wohl nochmal lernen müssen. Schließlich stellte sich Meistermagus Snider selbst vor und begrüßte "Frau Rakel" freundlich. James zeigte sich erfreut und fragte höflich und formvollendet, ob der Meistermagus etwas dagegen habe, wenn er seiner Tochter den Hals umdrehen würde. Estrids Vater erwiderte, er würde gewiss einen guten Grund dafür haben und solle sich keinen Zwang antun. Im Anschluss würde er James allerdings von seinem schlechten Gewissen befreien. Dieser erwiderte, er würde bestimmt keines haben. Estrid meinte, einen Hauch weniger formvollendet "Ach ihr seid beide doof!". James trat zu Estrid, stellte kurz darauf aber entsetzt fest "Verflucht noch eins.. dieser Rotzgöre kann man nicht böse sein.". Darüber waren sich alle drei einig, besonders tauschten sich Estrids Vater mit James über sie aus, und Estrid befand erneut: "Ihr seid beide doof.". Während die beiden noch redeten, verschwand Estrid mit einem "Ui Spielwaren!", etwas weiter hinten verkaufte eine Gnomin diverse Basteleien. Ihr Vater blickte ihr zornig nach und stellte Estrid lautstark zur Rede. Er ging zu ihr, packte sie am Ohr und ließ sie die Gefahren des Blinzelns aufzählen. James grinste hämisch, aber Rakel tat ihre Freundin schon wieder leid. Estrid begnügte sich nicht damit, den belehrenden Vortrag ihres Vaters anzuhören, sie gab auch noch Wiederworte. Estrids Vater kam zu ihnen zurück, und Estrid ging schmollend und sich das gezüchtigte Ohr reibend zu der Gnomin. Rakel entschuldigte sich bei den beiden und ging Estrid nach. Sie konnte nicht ganz erspüren, wie Estrid sich fühlen mochte, aber sie mochte sie nicht allein lassen. Estrid sprach mit der Gnomin und Rakel berührte sie vorsichtig am Arm. Als sich Estrid nicht sträubte, legte sie den ihren um ihre Freundin und drückte sie sacht. Estrid schmollte und ließ sich das Sortiment vorführen. Estrid kaufte so gut wie alles, zwei Dinge aber doppelt, und so kam Rakel an einen blauen Kuscheldrachen, den sie früher wahrscheinlich heiß geliebt hätte, und an eine Scherzblume, die Estrid ihr zuwarf und aus der auf Druck Wasser kam. Rakel packte ihren Drachen aus seiner Folie aus und streichelte über sein Fell. Wie die Gnomin gesagt hatte, war er kuschelig weich. Rakel lächelte, den würde sie zu Hause auf ihr Bett setzen. Ob Meister Branwick sich wohl darüber verwundern würde? Sie schmunzelte. Sie gingen zusammen zurück zu den beiden Männern. Estrids Vater und James schienen sich gerade über Rakel und ihren gestrigen Abend zu unterhalten. Aber Meistermagus Snider verabschiedete sich und meinte, er hätte nun wohl unter vier Augen etwas mit seiner Tochter zu besprechen. ---- So blieben Rakel und James zurück. Rakel nahm James einfach mit. Der fragte sie, ob alles in Ordnung sei und Rakel nickte und sagte, sie würden jetzt einfach was ganz anderes machen. James betrachtete Rakel kurz, schwieg aber dazu. Sie führte James in den Hafen, suchte einen ruhigen Fleck mit Überblick über die kommenden und gehenden Schiffe und setzte sich auf die breite Brüstung. Sie fragte, ob es James recht wäre hier, und er zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte sich aber zu ihr. Rakel entschuldigte sich nach einer Weile: "Tut mir leid. Ich wusste eben manchmal gar nicht so genau was ich sagen soll, weil ich immer das Gefühl hatte, eine innerliche Estrid schaut mir dabei zu und achtet darauf, dass ich alles richtig mache.". James sah nicht, was sie falsch gemacht haben sollte. Rakel meinte, sie wäre sicher eine schlechte Gesprächspartnerin gewesen, aber James machte nicht den Eindruck, als habe er das so empfunden. Schließlich meinte sie "Ich bin nur dabei, Rakel zu bleiben." und lächelte. James meinte "Das hoffe ich doch. Mir gefällt die Rakel, die ich kennen lernen durfte. Die muss sich nicht ändern.". Rakel lächelte. Sie bedankte sich und fuhr fort "Und ich habe kein so klares Ziel wie sie. Ich achte dich als Meister sehr, ich schätze deine Freundlichkeit und Freundschaft und vielleicht bin ich auch ein bisschen verliebt, ich weiß es nicht, ich war es noch nie. Ich will mit dir ganz normal reden und was unternehmen können. Ohne dass jemand danach schielt, ob wir uns annähern oder nicht." und grinste leicht. James wirkte nun überrascht, sehr sogar, und meinte "Danke für deine ehrlichen Worte.". Rakel lächelte und James fuhr fort: "Und ja, ich wünsche mir das gleiche. Es nervt einfach, wenn jedermann seinen Senf dazu geben will.". Rakel nickte und erwiderte "Bitte. Mir sagte heute ein weiser Mann, ich wäre erwachsen und könne die Dinge beim Namen nennen." und zwinkerte ihn an. James meinte "Der Mann muss wirklich sehr, sehr weise gewesen sein.". James stellte fest, dass Rakel nichtmal rot geworden war dabei. Rakel wunderte sich, aber nun, wo er es sagte. Es stimmte. James fragte verwundert, ob Rakel wirklich noch nicht verliebt gewesen sei. Keine Schwärmereien im Waisenhaus? Rakel war sich unsicher, sie hatte wohl mal den einen oder andren Jungen irgendwie anziehend gefunden, aber sie war der Meinung, Liebe müsse etwas anderes sein. Sie nahm das Waisenhaus in Schutz. Es gäbe eben viele Kinder und nur weniger Matronen, so müssten Regeln schützen, wo sonst vielleicht ein Elternteil erklären könne. Sie plauderten ein wenig, sprachen über den Hafen, ob man zum Leuchtturm gelangen könne, Rakel erzählte, wie sie in Goldhain im Bach dort schwimmen gelernt habe, und dann fragte James sie, ob er sie etwas fragen könne. Rakel schaute auf und bat ihn, zu sprechen. James sagte "Ich möchte nicht, dass du die ganze Sache mit dir und mir an die große Glocke hängst. Andere Schüler, sofern sie denn kommen, könnten schnell der Meinung sein, ich würde dich bevorzugen, oder dir den Unterricht erleichtern. Und das werde ich natürlich nicht.". Er lächelte. "Aber ich will nicht, dass jemand schlecht von dir redet.". Rakel nickte und versprach es und beteuerte, dass sie im Unterricht gar keine Bevorzugung wolle. Selbst wenn sie etwas nicht schaffen würde. James sagte "Aber es würde mich sehr freuen, mehr Zeit außerhalb des Unterrichts mit dir zu verbringen.". Rakel bat ihn nach einer Weile, dass er sie doch mal mit hinaus in die Welt nehmen möge, wenn ihre praktische Ausbildung begonnen habe. Natürlich irgendwohin, wohin er sich eine Schülerin mitzunehmen trauen würde. Sie vermutete, dass James, wenn er aus Sturmwind fort war, gefährliche Unternehmungen durchführen würde. Etwas später fragte sie ihn, wer oder was denn "dieser Alterac" sei. Sie bezog sich auf das Buch, das Berath gestern gefunden hatte "Der Verrat von Alterac". James lachte und erklärte ihr, Alterac sei ein Königreich in Lordaeron gewesen, das im ersten Krieg den Orks erlaubt habe, durch ihr Land zu ziehen. Außerdem kämen die Sponsoren ihrer Kampfkunstschule aus dem Alterac. Rakel fand es sehr nett, dass diese die Schule unterstützten. Sie fragte sich in Gedanken, ob da vielleicht etwas anderes dahinter steckte. Vielleicht wollten sie sich einen Ruf in Sturmwind verschaffen, es mochte diplomatischen Zielen dienen. Aber solange die Schule und damit auch ihre Ausbildung davon bezahlt würde, war sie froh um die Unterstützung dieser Leute. James sagte plötzlich "Ich bin übrigens heute den letzten Tag hier in der Stadt.". Rakel erschrak. Er setzte hinzu "Jedenfalls für die nächsten Tage. Ich muss geschäftlich fort.". Und als er Rakels Gesichtsausdruck sah, ergänzte er "Keine Sorge, ich lasse meine Liebsten nicht einfach alleine." und Rakel fragte sich brennend, ob sie wohl dazu gehören würde. Sie meinte "Dann muss ich wohl Estrid auf die Nerven fallen abends." und grinste. James meinte, dass ihr das wohl leider nicht schaden würde und verlieh seiner Hoffnung Ausdruck, dass Rakel ein wenig auf Estrid abfärben könne. James eröffnete Rakel bald darauf, dass die Zimmer oben in bälde fertig wären. Sie fragte ihn, wo er eigentlich wohnen würde. James nächtigte auch in der Schule, allerdings nicht in einem so weichen Bett wie Rakel, das seine bestand nur aus ein paar Decken auf dem Boden. Rakel könne aber ein ebenso weiches Bett in ihrem Zimmer haben, wenn sie wolle. Rakel meinte, es wäre sicher vernünftig, zur güldnen Rose zurück zu kehren. James fragte nach ob sie nach Hause wolle, und Rakel meinte, sie wolle natürlich nicht. Und sie fand: "Zur Abwechslung wäre es interessant, was du möchtest." und lächelte James an. Der antwortete "Hmm.. Das wäre eine sehr lange Nacht." und zwinkerte ihr zu. Rakel blickte ihn an und fragte "Sollte ich jetzt rot werden?". James verneinte und Rakel - wurde rot. James entschuldigte sich, es hatte nicht anstößig wirken sollen, und dann musste er lachen, als er sah, dass Rakel rot geworden war. Das sollte sie doch nicht. Aber er befand wieder einmal, dass ihr das stehen würde. Rakel fragte "Und was würde dir für diese sehr lange Nacht vorschweben?". James antwortete "Ach.. fürs erste könnte man hier bleiben. Weiter habe ich nicht geplant." und lächelte. Rakel schmunzelte. Schließlich kam er auf etwas zurück, was Rakel am früheren Abend gefragt hatte, nämlich ob man ihre Spur nach fünfzehn Jahren wohl wieder aufnehmen könne. James fragte sie, was sie sich davon verspräche. Rakel sagte "Ich wüsste gern ein wenig etwas über meine Eltern. Wer sie waren, wo sie lebten. Vielleicht einen Nachnamen. Nichts großartiges. Aber je länger ich warte desto unwahrscheinlicher, die Spur zu finden.". James meinte, wenn der Pater noch leben würde, der damals die kleine Rakel nach Nordhain gebracht hätte, ständen die Chancen gut und er würde ihr helfen, wenn er zurück käme. Gleich Sonntag würden sie zusammen nach Nordhain aufbrechen, sobald er zurück käme. Rakel fragte ihn, ob er wisse, was vor 15 Jahren in der Welt losgewesen wäre, und wie alt er da eigentlich gewesen wäre. 15 sagt er erst, lachte dann aber und schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Elf war er gewesen. Heute also 26. Das war gar nicht sooo alt wie Estrid immer tat, fand Rakel. Er meinte, damals wurde Sturmwind neu aufgebaut. Rakel grübelte und meinte "Vielleicht waren meine Eltern Bauern, oder Händler, Reisende, okkulte Magier, Diebe oder ... Paladine. Vielleicht waren sie reich, vielleicht waren sie arm." und James sagte, sie würden versuchen, es heraus zu bekommen, aber versprechen könne er es ihr natürlich nicht. Außerdem würde sie etwas dabei lernen können: Informationsbeschaffung. Schließlich begleitete er sie doch nach Hause, er musste früh aufbrechen. Vor der güldenen Rose nahm er Rakel in die Arme und drückte sie kurz. Rakel erwiderte die Umarmung ebenso zaghaft und sah ihm nach, bis er hinter dem Marktplatz in einer der Gassen verschwand. Dann wendete sie sich um und ging die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf.